convergence_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
W.D. Gaster
Wing Ding Gaster is a hidden character from the video game [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Undertale Undertale] who made his debut in The Grand Hotel. Canon W.D. Gaster is a hidden character in the story of Undertale, not having any true relevancy to the plot and only revealed through third-party manipulation. Gaster can only be seen when the game's code has been hacked or messed around with. Dr. Gaster was the previous royal scientist before Alphys, and that he was responsible for creating the Core. However, he fell into his creation and his life was cut short. It is implied he was erased from existence, but that his consciousness is still present – forced to comprehend the fact that the world is the same without him. He speaks in the Wingding font, similar to Sans and Papyrus. It is implied he has some connection to the two, possible being their lost father. Pre-Convergence Gaster is non-existent throughout the physical hyperverse, fragments of his being floating about time and space. His shattered consciousness is believed to reside in a vast emptiness outside the Planes of Existence. He has technically been aware of every Murder Game and other events in the multiverse, but has not been seen or involved in any of them until now. Gaster appeared within The Grand Hotel-- possibly because of Papyrus' presence there. Plot Involvement The Grand Hotel Gaster was a very prominent character in the event, strangely interacting with many characters and observing the event. It is implied that he already knew the way it would all end, but chose not to reveal it due to spoilers. Instead, the mysterious figure occasionally assisted the other party-goers in investigating the murder of Rita Mordio. Much of his interactions were very cryptic and odd-- but he showed very polite manners for a reserved scientist; enough to garner the (possibly romantic) interest of Melodia of Mira. Gaster eventually met Monokuma during the event-- much to his discomfort. Having been observing the Murder Games, Gaster heard of Monokuma's cruel acts on the multiverse and feared for the well-being of Papyrus. During the final vote for who killed Rita, Gaster abstained from much of the discussion and watched from the sidelines. Again, most likely because he already knew the way the event would end. Chillin' in Columbia Shortly after the events of The Grand Hotel, Gaster traveled through worlds until he would eventually end up in Columbia after some time. He appeared briefly within Columbia, appearing before Junko Enoshima, whom he had recognized from the Multiverse Hotel. However, for a mysterious reason, she did not seem to recognize him, as though she had never met him before. Before much more thought could be given, however, Junko would be distracted by the pressing Kyoko Kirigiri, who had awakened after a long coma that had started since the Lost Period. With that, Gaster disappeared into nothingness as abruptly as he had appeared, presumably to travel through other worlds throughout the multiverse. Epilogue(s) The Grand Hotel After the vote concluded and the party came to its end, Gaster formed his thoughts together and began to contemplate his position not only in the world of Undertale, but in the multiverse. Eventually, he began to remember things before he fell into the CORE and decided to leave in a hurry. Before disappearing, Gaster requested that Papyrus forget about him and his presence in the hotel. He then mysteriously vanished without a trace. Papyrus would follow his (implied) father's orders; by getting himself killed at the hands of CHARA (possibly the Bogeyman). Character Relationships * Melodia of Mira - ''An alternate variation of the major character from 'Baten Kaitos, who made her debut in The Grand Hotel. An illusive woman who appeared in the hotel due to her status in the Mira-Curtiss Partnership. Because of Gaster's status as an anomaly within the Planes of Existence, and also because of his generally gentlemanly attitude, Melodia expressed great interest in Gaster. Gaster himself is somewhat discomforted by Melodia's interest in him, but is able to hide it very well under his illusive guise. * Papyrus - An alternate variation of the major character from [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Undertale '''Undertale], who made his debut in The Grand Hotel. ''Since Gaster can see beyond an infinite number of possible timelines across every area of space, he was completely aware that Papyrus could end up like this; but he was still very heartbroken to see him. Papyrus initially viewed Gaster as a strange and creepy individual, but through the course of the story he puts the pieces together which eventually result in him revealing Gaster as his father. Unfortunately, Gaster had already vanished before he could talk with him further. The other variation of Papyrus who made his debut in ''Right Hand of the Crimson Moon may also have a connection to Gaster, theorized to be his son. * Sans - A major character from Undertale, who made his debut in Right Hand of the Crimson Moon. ''Sans is theorized to have a connection to Gaster, possibly being his son and/or former partner. Trivia * Gaster shares some similarities with Uboa from Yume Nikki. * Gaster also shows a slight resemblance to the character Whiteface from the horror game "imscared." * The laser attacks that Sans uses (both in Genocide Timeline of Undertale and during the battle against Fiamma of the Right in ''Right Hand of the Crimson Moon) are known as "Gaster Blasters," which implies that Gaster invented them. He was shown using these blasters in The Grand Hotel. Category:Characters Category:Survivors Category:The Grand Hotel Category:Undertale characters Category:Chillin' in Columbia